


Always There

by celestialsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, this is really weird bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialsam/pseuds/celestialsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is called "always there" because that's how I see Sam and Dean's love, as something that's just always been there, even before they realized it themselves, and I love that. Also this could maybe be considered poetry? It's kind of short though. I promise one day I'll get around to writing a real fanfiction, but until then, I have tons of little one-shots saved haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

Sam isn't even two years old, and he's saying his first word. It's Dean.  
Sam is five years old, and he watches Star Wars for the first time with Dean, smiling so hard.  
Sam is almost seven years old, and his eyes light up when Dean rents him a bike just because he said he wanted to learn to ride that one time.  
Sam is nine years old, and he writes his "hero" essay in school about his big brother.  
Sam is eleven years old, and the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up is Dean. Dean and his gentle hands, his comforting touch. Dean and his soft words, hard and tough to the rest of the world, but soft and easy for him. Just for him. Dean that smells like gunpowder sometimes, Dean who's learning to drive a car.  
Dean with the galaxy green eyes that Sam could get lost in.  
Sam's thirteen years old, it's the Fourth of July, and somehow him and Dean are kissing under the stars and the fireworks.   
It's July fifth of that same year, and Sam is sure that was a mistake.  
But then Sam is fifteen and Dean is almost twenty and he's far old enough to know that normal brothers do not kiss quite as much as he and Dean do. Normal brother definitely do not give each other handjobs in the backseat while their dad is driving.   
Sam is seventeen, and he's too far gone to care.  
Sam is seventeen, and all he knows is leather jackets and pretty pink lips and green eyes, and it's all he wants to know.   
Sam is eighteen, and he wonders how he's ever going to tell him.  
It's the middle of August, Sam finally says how he /just can't live the life, Dean, he's not meant for hunting/ and Dean says, /you can't just leave your family, Sammy, don't be stupid/  
It's the week after, and Sam thinks Dean doesn't love him anymore.   
It's a week until college starts at Stanford, and Sam gets on a bus.  
Pretty soon it's the middle of winter, and Sam almost calls Dean.  
Alcohol doesn't help.  
Fast forward to almost three years later, and Sam Winchester meets Jessica Moore.   
Sam hasn't forgotten. Hell, Jess's light hair and pretty eyes reminded him of a certain someone the first time he laid eyes on her. But Sam loves Jess. And Jess loves Sam. And that's the way it has to be, Sam knows.  
At this same time, Dean is getting drunk in a town just outside of Vegas, and in the back of his mind he knows that Sammy is just one state over.  
Another year goes by, and suddenly Dean is there, and he's saying "easy, tiger," but all Sam heard is "I missed you."


End file.
